The Ramblings of a Supposedly Sane Person
by Slayer918
Summary: A bet is made between Draco and Blaise. A bet conserning Ginny Weasley. When Draco confronts Ginny about it unexpected things occur. What is Ginny going to do about this bet? What is she going to do when Harry finally asks her out on a date?


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own any of this except for the plot, it all belongs to luckiest person in the world, J.K. Rowling. But if she was willing to give up Draco, I definatlely take him because he is just way to yummy to turn down.

**The Ramblings of a Supposedly Sane Person**

Ginerva Weasley stormed into the Gryffindor common room and harshly slammed the portrait door shut, all the while muttering to herself. She stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitory barely able to contain her fury, leaving behind a surprised Harry and Ron, who at the moment had been playing a game of Wizards Chess, which Harry was sorely losing.

"She didn't even say hi to me." Harry mumbled to Ron.

"Trust me mate, you don't even want her to look at you right now. She's in a Weasley temper right now, that one is."

"It can't be that bad."

"You've seen mum in a temper over Fred and George?" Harry nodded.

"Well Ginny in a temper is worse. She's downright scary.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked Ron

"We wait and hopefully she'll calm down. Hopefully." Ron said with a horrified look an his face. " 'Cause if not we're screwed." Ron whispered.

He laughed as Harry's face dropped. "I was going to ask her to go with me on Hogsmead weekend?"

"Not the best idea right now mate. Let her simmer down first."

"Yea I guess your right." Harry replied glumly, as they returned their attention back to the game.

* * *

"That insufferable prat! Who does he think he is! That stupid git. How dare he! What the hell did he think he was doing! Stupid insufferable git, just wait till I see him again! Just wait! I'll show him!" 

Hermione was startled out of her reading by a furious Ginny storming into the sixth years girls dormitory. She had been trying to get a little light reading done but everybody kept interrupting her. First the boys down in the common room. Then Lavender and Parvarti in her own dormitory. So she had decided to use Ginny's dorm, but that didn't seem to work either because here was a scary looking Ginny muttering to herself.

"Anyone I know?" asked Hermione, startling Ginny out of her ramblings.

Now everyone knew that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. Hell, she probably would make it into a future edition of her beloved book, _Hogwarts: A History_, but for some reason today she just wasn't thinking straight. Because if she had been she would have pretended to be invisible and just slipped out of the room, quite as a mouse. But since she wasn't thinking straight she decided she would try talking to Ginny. Bad idea.

"What do you mean 'Is it anyone you know', of course you know the stupid prick! You've only gone to school with him for the last seven years!"

"Ginny!"

"Seriously what kind of question is that?! What's wrong with you Hermione! I thought you were suppose to be the smart one!"

"Ginny!"

"You have definitely been spending too much time with my brother. Only he would be stupid enough not to remember someone he has know for sev…"

"Ginny! Shut up!" Hermione finally exploded.

"How the hell am I suppose to know who your talking about! You haven't said his name once. The only thing I know about him is that he is an 'insufferable git' as you so nicely put it."

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione." Her shoulders visibly slumped, "I didn't mean to start in on you. I'm just…I don't even know. How someone can get to me so much I have know idea. He just wouldn't shut up!"

"Who was it?" Hermione asked

"Draco bloody Malfoy, that's who." Ginny told her as she walked over to sit on the bed. She pulled a pillow over into her lap and wrapped her arms around it.

"He just wouldn't leave me alone. He was taunting me. I know he was. I shouldn't have said anything to him." she sighed. "Everything would be fine, if I had just walked away!" she cried out as tears started slipping from beneath her eye lashes.

Hermione walked over to the bed and pulled Ginny into her arms, "It's alright Gin, it can't be that bad. We all know how he is, I think he actually lives to insult us."

"But it as that bad Hermione," she took a shuttering breath. "We kissed" she sobbed out.

Hermione had a look of disgust on her face but quickly hid it. She couldn't get rid of the startled expression though. "Okay tell me exactly what happened, and we'll figure everything out." She finally told Ginny.

"I was studying in the library and I was in the middle of putting all my books back onto the shelves. I turned around and he was just staring at me. When he realized I had caught him staring he gave me the usually sneer….

* * *

"Well if it isn't the girl weasel herself." Malfoy smirked 

"What do you want Malfoy? I don't have time for your games. You know some of us actually have to study to get good grades and not just buy them."

Malfoy's eyes turned hard, "I don't buy my grades you red headed bint."

"That's actually not surprising, 'cause if you did I'm sure you would be ahead of Hermione by now. But your not." A small smirk of her own slid onto Ginny's face.

"Tsk tsk Weaselette. I came here to have a civilized conversation with you, but it seems you can't even manage that. I should have know seeing as you grew up with six animals as brothers."

"Why you stupid arse! You say I'm the one that can't have a decent conversation, but their you are insulting my family. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things that I would much rather be doing." She said as she went to push pass him.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She was now squished between him and the bookcase, "I came here to talk to you." he placed a hand on either side of her head so that she was blocked in and couldn't escape.

Ginny tried to shoulder pass again, "Just what do you think your doing Malfoy." she hissed.

"I told you Weasley, I wanted to talk to you. Now your going to stand right there and listen to what I have to say and when I'm done you can leave. Okay?"

"You have exactly one minute you stupid prat," Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, " so start talking." She opened them and looked straight into beautiful grey eyes.

"Well," he said, "I want you to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend."

"Wh-what! Are you cra.." She started to stutter out but Draco interrupted her.

"Before you say no just hear me out. I'm not going to try to win you over or any of that nonsense because we both know you wouldn't fall for it. So I'm going to tell you the truth. Blaise bet me that I couldn't get you to go with me to Hogsmead.."

"And he is absolutely right!" Ginny shot out.

"I said to hear me out so shut up and listen. Now as I was saying, Blaise made a bet with me and I intend to win. The bet is worth 10 galleons and if you were interested I was planning on splitting it half and half. So what do you say?"

"I'd say that you are completely and utterly insane to think that I would even consider this. Now I really have more important things to deal with than your sorry arse." she said as she placed her hands on his chest to push him away from her.

Draco grabbed both her hands in his and pulled her flush against him. She could feel every movement he made, the way his chest was moving up and down with each breath he took. She could feel the beating of his heart against her hands, which actually kind of surprised her considering she hadn't really believed he had one. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. She refused to be they first to back down.

"I thought we were being civilized here and you had to go and ruin it with that nasty comment." Draco drawled out.

"Shut it Malfoy. In case I wasn't being clear enough, the answer is no. Now let go of me." Ginny tried to shove him away, but Malfoy just tightened his hold on her.

"Come on Weaslette," he said as he backed her against the bookshelf, "It's just one day and you'll get five galleons, which is probably the most you'll ever see." he said with a smirk." he pressed into her just a bit harder and then he kissed her. It was so unexpected she couldn't have reacted even if she wanted to. He was kissing her! He slowly slid his tongue against her bottom lip, and she allowed him entrance. Surprising not only him, but herself also. Suddenly Draco pulled away, and both he and Ginny were left panting, neither able to catch their breath. He stepped away from and started walking away.

"You have till tonight to decide what you want to do. I'll meet you by the great hall before supper. Don't be late." and with that said he walked away.

Ginny, still trying to catch her breath, grew more furious by the second. She grabbed her things and fled the library and raced to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Oh my god," Hermione said breathlessly, "I can't believe you actually kissed Malfoy." 

"I didn't kiss him! Well not technically anyway. Malfoy kissed me remember. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is what am I going to do?"

"You aren't seriously considering his offer are you? You must be insane!"

"Well he made a good point. It is only for one day, a day of torture, but still one day. And I'll be making five galleons!"

Ginny got up off the bed and walked over to the window. She had a half hour to figure out what to do. Less than that actually if she didn't want to be late to meet the Slytherin King himself. She gazed out the window and saw that it had started to snow. She needed a new pair of gloves she thought. Her old ones had a hole in the pinky. It had gotten caught on a branch last winter, but she felt bad about asking her mum for a new pair because she had just gotten them for Christmas. With five galleons she would be able to buy a new pair, hell she'd be able to buy a hundred new pairs if she wanted.

With that thought in mind she turned away from the window to face the Hermione. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to accept the stupid gits offer." Ginny announced.

Hermione just looked at her and sighed, "Ginny I don't think this is a good idea but I wont try to stop you, it's your decision."

Ginny ran over and threw herself into Hermione's arms, giving her best friend a hug, "Thanks Hermione, knew I could count on you. Well I have to go now if I don't want to be late to meet Malfoy. Wow I never thought I'd ever say that." she laughed turning and walking towards the door.

"Hey Ginny, make sure you don't let Malfoy kiss you again!" Hermione laughed out at the sight of Ginny turning around to send a glare her way.

* * *

" Just give it up Harry, your never going to beat him," Dean laughed, "this is like your third game and each time Ron slaughters you." 

"Thanks for the confidence Dean, knew I could count on you." Harry slouched lower into his chair. He was still thinking about Ginny. What was he going to do? He really wanted to talk to her about Hogsmead this weekend, but Ron said he should wait till she calmed down. As if she knew he had been thinking about her, Ginny came scampering down the stairs.

"Ginny!," Harry called out, "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Oh Harry I really can't right now. I'm in a bit of a rush." She said as she went over to the portrait.

"It will only take a minute," Harry said as he followed her out of the portrait, "please Ginny just listen to me for one second."

Feeling bad that she was ignoring Harry for Draco, she turned around to face him. "Okay Harry what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"W-well you see Ginny, I was th-thinking that maybe you would go, well what I mean is that I was wondering if you would, well Ginny.."

"Harry just spit it out! What has gotten into you today?"

She couldn't deal with this right now. She had less than ten minutes to make it to the great hall, and here Harry was stammering away. She looked at him and saw a frown slip onto his face. "I'm sorry Harry but I told you I was in a rush, so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Ron was right when he said I should have waited to ask her, she looks like she's about to bite my head off, he thought as he finally got the question out with out once stuttering.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Ginny's face dropped. Figures, she thought, he finally works up the courage to ask me on a date and I have to turn him down. Could my life get any worse. "I already made other plans, I'm sorry Haryy." she forced herself to turn away and walk towards the Great Hall. If she had turned around she would have saw a boy who liked every one of his hopes and dreams had been crushed. Slumped shoulders, head down, and a frown firmly in place.

* * *

Ginny just made it as supper was about to begin. She had had to race all the way from her dorm, and she was out of breath, but she had made it. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around for Malfoy. When she didn't see him she started to panic. Was she to late? Had she turned down Harry for nothing? 

"Looking for me Weasley?"

Ginny spun around and glared at Draco. "Obviously I'm looking for you, or I wouldn't be standing here right now?"

"Now, now my little Weaselette, where are your manners?" Malfoy leaned against the wall and looked at the red headed girl in front of him. Crossing his arms over his chest he asked, "So are you in out or out?"

Glaring at him she answered, "I'm in. On one condition though."

"Oh and what might that be."

"You kiss me again and I'll hex you." with that said she turned around and stomped into the Great Hall for a nice supper.

If she had turned around she would have saw a boy who had just been granted his every wish and dream. Shoulders back, head up, and a smirk firmly in place on his lips.

**Authors Note**

So what do you think? Should I leave it as a one-shot or continue it? Any comments that you lovely people are willing to give I will gladly accept, because I can use all the help I can get. So please read and review, let me know what you think.


End file.
